the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle
Summary After a day of adventures, Fred, Ted and Bobby all go to bed. However, somethings making an annoying noise, and it is bothering them, so they all go and find out what it is… Plot After a tiring day, the brothers go to bed. Fred goes to sleep straight away, but has a dream that an annoying tortoise is making an even more annoying squeaky noise. Fred tells it to be quiet, but the tortoise gets louder until Fred wakes up suddenly. He realises that the noise is actually real, and it has woken the rest of his siblings too. They all decide to go and find out what it is, Bobby leaving his teddy Mr Bear behind so it won't get lost. Downstairs, Ted is scanning all the rooms with a torch, but he does not find what is making the noise. Bobby thinks that it is a ghost, and Fred tells him that ghosts are not real. Bobby tells Fred that they are, and points to an abstract art painting of a man with displaced eyes and a wide head. Ted explains that that is just a painting made ages ago by an obscure artist, and that he has found the cause of the noise: the old washing machine. Fred hits it and it stops, stopping the noise too. Everyone celebrates and they all go back to bed. Just as Fred has turned off the light and gone back to sleep, Bobby cries out in fear, waking them up again. He cries that Mr Bear is gone, and that a burglar must be in the house. Fred gets out of bed immediately and dials the telephone, calling the police. He shouts through the phone that there is a burglar in their house, only to be told by a policeman at the station that the inspector's asleep and that he has to call back in the morning. Angered, Fred slams down the receiver, and declares that they all find the burglar themselves. The brothers all walk out into the corridor, Fred acting like a spy and wearing sunglasses, Ted wearing a helmet and holding a stick, shivering in fear, and Bobby wearing a detective hat, examining the walls. They suddenly hear a loud noise, and they all group together in fear. A swift, mysterious shadow sweeps past them, switching on the television that plays an educational show. As the shape jumps onto the piano, Fred shines the torch on it, revealing that it is actually a cat, and it has Mr Bear in it's mouth. Upon this discovery, the brothers all chase the cat throughout the house, Ted nearly knocking down a lamp. They chase the cat into the garden, where they go around in a circle until Fred manages to pick the cat up. It continuously scratches him in the face until Bobby takes Mr Bear out of it's mouth, after which Fred drops the cat and it runs away over the fence. Fred announces that they can all go back to sleep now, and they do so. Just as they have gone back to sleep, Bobby cries out that Mrs Bear is now missing. Fred and Ted groan, and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode has a new end credits theme song * This episode is the first to be produced by Triangle Hill Productions * The telephone Fred uses to ring the police has a vague resemblance to Woofdog, another one of Owen Steel's creations * The wanted poster for Ernest Angree in the police station lists that he is wanted for: *# Attempted Murder of Ronald Angree *# Attempt to ruin Christmas *# Stealing Valuables *# Pretending to be a cleaning lady *# Escaping from jail multiple times *# Breaking and entering *# Scaring a pigeon *# EATING (the writer's) SANDWICH * The picture of PC Ryans in the background is actually a real person, just photoshopped to look like a cartoon * This episode reveals that The Brothers have a neighbour called Ms Whippen who has a cat. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.03.55.png|Adventures. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.04.07.png|Fred is tired. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.04.27.png|Fred's dream world. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.04.42.png|Annoying turtle thing. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.04.54.png|Fred wakes up in fear and annoyance. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.05.03.png|Searching for the noise. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.05.13.png|Bobby suggests it is ghosts. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.05.23.png|The washing machine was the culprit. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.05.33.png|There is apparently a burglar in the house. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.05.45.png|"Sorry but the inspectors asleep," Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.06.06.png|Loud noise. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.07.11.png|Piano cat. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.07.42.png|Scratchy cat. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.08.13.png|Another bear is missing.